starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma
}} |producción = Rick McCallum |guión = George Lucas |música = John Williams |reparto = *Liam Neeson *Ewan McGregor *Natalie Portman *Jake Lloyd *Ian McDiarmid *Ahmed Best *Pernilla August *Ray Park *Frank Oz *Samuel L. Jackson |distribuidora = 20th Century Fox |país = |idioma = |traducción = Quico Rovira-Beleta |estreno = 19 de mayo de 1999 10 de julio de 1999 (México) 20 de agosto de 1999 (España) 10 de febrero del 2012 (3D) |duración = 133 min (cine) 136 min (DVD) |presupuesto = $115,000,000 |canon = G |timeline = 32 ABY |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |sigue a = |seguido de = El Ataque de los Clones }} Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma es el primer episodio en la línea cronológica de la saga de Star Wars, y la cuarta película en ser lanzada en 1999. Con el guión y la dirección de George Lucas, la película está protagonizada por Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd y Ray Park. Esta película sustenta la cuarta posición en cuanto a recaudaciones de taquilla de todos los tiempos en estados Unidos, aún y cuando recibió fuertes críticas por parte de los críticos y fanáticos , sobre el hecho en que odiaran al personaje de Jar Jar Binks el cual argumentaban que solo fue diseñado para incrementar la venta de mercancías a los mas jóvenes. La filmación comenzó en 1997 después del avance del CGI en el mundo del cine , George Lucas los aprovecho para usarlos en su pelicula cosa que era imposible usar en Una nueva esperanza por que esta se estreno en 1977. La amenaza del fantasma fue re-lanzado en Blue-Ray en septiembre del 2011. George Lucas menciono en una conferencia de prensa de marzo del 2010 que esta pelicula sera re-estrenada el 10 de febrero del 2012en todos los cines en 3-D Texto inicial Resumen Negociaciones Es el año 32 Antes de la Batalla de Yavin [[Archivo:Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & TC-14.jpg|thumb|Los dos Jedi entran a bordo de Shaa'ak]] (esto es, 32 años antes de Una Nueva Esperanza) y una disputa entre la Federación de Comercio y República Galáctica por causa de impuestos sobre las rutas comerciales del Borde Exterior ha orillado a la federación de Comercio a imponer un bloqueo Comercial al planeta Naboo. Entonces el Canciller Supremo Valorum despacha en secreto a dos caballeros Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn como embajadores a la nave insigna de la Federación de Comercio , la Saak'ak, con el fin de reunirse con el Virrey Nute Gunray y así obligarlo a resolver la disputa. Lo que ellos ignoran es que el virrey está aliado con el malvado Darth Sidious, quien en secreto le ordena invadir Naboo y eliminar a los caballeros Jedi en cuanto lleguen. La nave diplomática de la República que transporta a los dos Caballeros Jedi , la Radiante VII, es destruida, pero Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan escapan del atentado de muerte y suben de polizones a un carguero de guerra C-9979 en el que logran llegar a la superficie de Naboo. Invasión a Naboo thumb|left|La Federación contaba con representación en el Senado Galáctico En la superficie, los Jedi se encuentran con un indigena gungano de nombre Jar-Jar Binks. Él los lleva al pueblo submarino de Otoh Gunga para escapar del ejército de la Federación. Mientras tanto, la Federación de Comercio invade la capital Theed y captura a la Reina Amidala. Los Jedi se encuentran con el líder gungano, el Jefe Nass, para pedirles que ayuden al pueblo de los naboo. Nass se rehusa y los envía hacia la capital de los naboo en un bongo. Los Jedi, acompañados por Jar-Jar, liberan a la Reina y escapan en el navio diplomático de la reina hacia Coruscant para pedir ayuda al Senado Galáctico. En cuanto la nave emerge de la atmósfera del planeta, se encuentran con las naves de combate de la Federación que conforman el Bloqueo Comercial de Naboo, la nave es atacada al punto en que pierde sus escudos. Un droide llamado R2-D2 heróicamente restaura los escudos, permitiendo a la nave real de Naboo escapar del bloqueo. Carrera de Vainas Debido al fuerte ataque, la nave es forzada a aterrizar en el planeta desértico de Tatooine. Mientras buscan las partes necesarias para arreglar la nave se hacen amigos de Anakin Skywalker, un esclavo que le pertenece a un toydariano de nombre Watto, un comerciante de chatarra mecánica en la ciudad de Mos Espa. Anakin es talentoso cuando se trata de manejar vehículos y trabajar con maquinaria (construye un droide casi-completo llamado C-3PO). Qui-Gon siente la Fuerza en el niño y cree que él podrá ser el Elegido que cumplirá una vieja profecía y traerá equilibrio a la Fuerza. Anakin, deseoso de ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, en especial a Padmé por quien comienza a sentir un cariño especial, entra en una carrera de vainas y gana la carrera. Qui-Gon orquesta una treta con el ambicioso Watto, por medio de la cuál gana la libertad de Anakin y las partes necesarias para la nave. Puesto que le fue imposible ganar así mismo ganar la libertad de Shmi, la madre de Anakin, este se encuentra ante la encrucijada de permanecer en Tatooine con su madre, o perseguir sus sueños de convertirse en Jedi. Por fin, con gran pesar, decide partir, uniendose al grupo que escolta a la Reina Amidala a Coruscant, donde Qui-Gon espera conseguir el permiso del Consejo Jedi para entrenar a Anakin como su padawan. Mientras tanto, Darth Sidious envía a su mortífero aprendiz, Darth Maul a matar a los Jedi y capturar a la Reina. Maul los encuentra justo antes de salir del planeta y entabla pelea con Qui-Gon quien sube a la nave al último segundo. Regreso a Naboo thumb|right|180px|[[Padmé Amidala y Panaka responden al fuego desde detrás de una columna del palacio.]] En Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn informa al Consejo Jedi acerca del atacante misterioso. Gracias a su poder y su conocimiento de las artes Jedi, el Consejo cree que podria indicar el regreso de los Sith, una antigua orden religiosa que sigue al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Qui-Gon también le cuenta al Consejo sobre Anakin, con esperanzas de que pueda ser entrenado como un Jedi. Despues de examinar al chico, el Consejo lo rechaza, diciendo que es demasiado grande para entrenamiento según el Código Jedi. Tambien se preocupan al percibir mucho miedo y pena, causados por la separación de su madre, en el chico, lo que podría llevarlo al lado oscuro. Mientras tanto, el Senador Palpatine toma ventaja de la situacion de la Reina y la convence de promover un voto de no confianza contra el Canciller Valorum. El resultado de las votaciones deriva en la elección de Palpatine como el nuevo Canciller Supremo. La Reina se frustra con la incompetencia del Senado Galáctico y vuelve a Naboo, escoltada de nuevo por Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi, quienes por instrucciones del Consejo Jedi, buscan la oportunidad de desenmascarar al atacante de la reina. Duelo con Maul y Batalla de Naboo thumb|left|Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon pelean con Darth Maul. Una vez en Naboo, la Reina forma una alianza con los gunganos y, uniendo fuerzas, se enfrentan a la Federación de Comercio. En este punto la historia se divide en tres partes: Batalla del Espacio de Naboo, la pelea en el palacio y Batalla de las Llanuras Verdes. Los gunganos se enfrascan en una batalla desesperada contra el ejercito droide pero la derrota parece inevitable. En el espacio, Anakin Skywalker destruye por accidente la Nave de Control de Droides de la Federacion, desactivando todos los droides en el Planeta. En el Palacio Real de Theed, la Reina y su pequeño grupo de soldados pelean hasta encontrarse con el mismo Nute Gunray. En el camino hacia allá, Darth Maul combate contra Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon en un duelo mortal. Separados por escudos, Obi-Wan mira desesperadamente como Maul mata a su maestro. Enfurecido por la muerte de su mentor y amigo, Obi-Wan entra y combate ferozmente al Sith, pero este lo impulsa hacia un pozo de fundición. Obi-Wan consigue sujetarse a uno de los bordes del pozo, mientras Darth Maul patea al fondo del pozo su espada láser, y alza sobre la cabeza de Obi-Wan su espada, preparándose para asestar el golpe mortal. Es entonces cuando Obi-Wan, ayudado por la Fuerza, salta por sobre la orilla del pozo, atrae hacia su mano el sable láser de su maestro, y corta a Darth Maul en la mitad, haciendo que caiga al fondo del abismo que yace a sus espaldas. En sus ultimos momentos, Qui-Gon le ruega a su aprendiz que entrene a Anakin, pase lo que pase. Obi-Wan, herido por el dolor de ver a su maestro y amigo morir en sus brazos, le promete que él entrenara al joven Anakin. Despues de la batalla, el Consejo nombra a Obi-Wan Caballero Jedi y Qui-Gon es honrado en silencio en una pira ceremonial fúnebre. Kenobi habla con el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda de su decisión de tomar a Anakin como su aprendiz padawan, aún si para ello debe desafiar al Consejo Jedi, a lo que el maestro Yoda le dice que el Consejo lo ha aprobado ya, pero que él no lo aprueba del todo. Mientras se honra a Qui-Gon, Mace Windu y Yoda acuerdan que su muerte fue causada por un Sith. Siendo que thumb|Escena final. solo puede haber dos Sith al mismo tiempo, un Maestro y un Aprendiz, ambos concuerdan en que aún vive un Sith, pero ignoran cuál de los dos sea. La pelicula termina con una enorme celebracion entre los ciudadanos de Naboo y los gunganos. La Reina le presenta al Jefe Nass con un regalo de gratitud y amistad. Reparto y casting de voces *Además se acreditan los marionetistas de Yoda: Kathy Smee, Don Austen y David Greenaway. Equipo de producción Apariciones *3B3-10 *3B3-1204 *3B3-21 *3B3-888 *Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn *Ayudante de Yeb Yeb Ademthorn *Agrippa Aldrete (eliminado) *Senador de Aleena y sus ayudantes *Mas Amedda *Amee *Padmé Amidala *Bail Antilles *Bok Askol *ASP-77 *Kitster Banai *Ebenn Q3 Baobab *Edcel Bar Gane *Ayudante de Edcel Bar Gane *Aldar Beedo *Been *Tendau Bendon *Ayudantes de Tendau Bendon *Bib Fortuna *Sio Bibble *Depa Billaba *B'olba *Dud Bolt *Pax Bonkik *Trax Bonkik *Boonta *Hela Brandes *C-3PO *Chamberlyn *Chokk *Murr Danod *Dams Denna *DFS-1015 *DFS-1104 *DFS-1138 *DFS-1308 *DFS-327 *Freon Drevan *Lana Dobreed *Lott Dod *Oficial financiero de Lott Dod *Daultay Dofine *Porro Dolphe *Tox Don *Pa Dua *DUM-4 *DUM-9 *Hugo Eckener *EG-9 *Eirtaé *Ellberger *Ellie *Erdan *Ebe E. Endocott *Fanta *Onaconda Farr *Niai Fieso *Fodesinbeed *Diva Funquita *G8-R3 *Adi Gallia *Phylo Gandish *Gardulla *Gasgano *Greedo (escena eliminada) *Ann Gella *Tann Gella *Gragra *Graxol Kelvyyn *Grebleips *Ayudantes de Grebleips *Greedo el Viejo *Nute Gunray *Mars Guo *Rune Haako *Clegg Holdfast *Horox Ryyder *Tey How *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jerus Jannick *Jar Jar Binks *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jira *Augara Jowil *Keder el Negro *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Rya Kirsch *Plo Koon *Televan Koreyy *Eeth Koth *Maori Madakor *Ody Mandrell *Darth Maul *Mawhonic *Meddun *Melee *Liana Merian *Rehtul Minnau *Aks Moe *Mot Not Rab *Kam Nale *Odin Nesloor *Neva Kee *Nobot *Po Nudo *Ric Olié *OOM-9 *Orr Agg R'orr *Orr'UrRuuR'R *OWO-1 *P-59 *P-60 *Palpatine *Pampy *Panaka *Passel Argente *Perosei *Even Piell *PK-4 *Yarael Poof *Ben Quadinaros *R2-A6 *R2-B1 *R2-M5 *R2-D2 *R2-C4 *R2-R9 *R5-X2 *Rabé *Mat Rags *Oppo Rancisis *Rayno Vaca *Mik Regrap *Teyora Rekab *Boles Roor *Ark Roose *Aehrrley Rue *Rugor Nass *Rum Sleg *Rushing *RuuR'Ur *Sabé *Saché *Sebulba *Seek *Jedwar Seelah *Shakka *Diva Shaliqua *Lufta Shif *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Shmi Skywalker *Slarm *SSA-1015 *SSA-306 *SSA-719 *Stretch *Gavyn Sykes *Orn Free Taa *Ayudantes de Orn Free Taa *Droide de protocolo de Orn Free Taa *Sei Taria *Tarpals *TC-14 *TC-3 (eliminado) *TC-4 (eliminado) *Teemto Pagalies *Ainlee Teem *Teers *Rango Tel *Reike Th'san *Saesee Tiin *Tikkes *Tobler Ceel *Toonbuck Toora *Tracton *Romeo Treblanc *Bogg Tyerell *Deland Tyerell *Djulla Tyerell *Doby Tyerell *Ratts Tyerell *Sil Unch *UrrOr'RuuR *Finis Valorum *Horace Vancil *Corix Venne *Quinlan Vos *Wald *Wan Sandage *Watto *Astrodroide de Watto *Weazel *Arven Wendik *Grotto Werribee *Antidar Williams *Mace Windu *Senador de Xexto *Yaddle *Yané *Yarua *Ayudantes de Yarua *Baskol Yeesrim *Yoda *Graf Zapalo |lugares= *Coruscant **Ciudad Galáctica ***Distrito del Senado ****Sector de Embajadores *****''República 500'' ****Municipio Legislativo ******Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo *****Plaza del Senado *****Edificio del Senado ***Templo Precinto ****Templo Jedi *Hok *Iego *Malastare **Pixelito *Moonus Mandel *Naboo **Llanuras Verdes **Lugar sagrado gungan **Cueva de hielo Lagulla **Lago Paonga ***Otoh Gunga **Pantano Lianorm **Theed ***Templo del Funeral ***Plaza del Palacio ***Río Solleu ***Hangar de Theed ***Palacio Real de Theed ***Arco Triunfal *Nubia *Ohma-D'un *Ord Perdrovia *Rori *Tatooine **Mos Espa ***Cuartos de Esclavos ***Tienda de Watto **Gran Arena de Mos Espa **Cañón Arco **Cañón del Mendigo **Bindy Bend **Vuelta del Cañón **Coil **Corkscrew **Picaporte del Diablo **Valle del Crate Ebe **Pisos Hutt **Jag Crag Gorge **Vertedero de Jett **Cueva Laguna **Metta Drop **Mesa de Hongos **Pisos Starlite **Pisos Waldo **Whip *Toydaria *Tund |eventos= *Invasión de Naboo **Asedio de Naboo **Primera Batalla de Theed **Duelo en Tatooine **Batalla de los Pantanos de Naboo **Batalla de las Llanuras Verdes **Batalla espacial de Naboo **Segunda Batalla de Theed Idiomas *Básico Galáctico Estándar *Binario *Lenguaje Er'Kit *Jawés *Huttés *Tusken |organizaciones= *Cazarrecompensa *Jefe *Escuadrón Bravo *Lord Oscuro de los Sith *Jedi Oscuro *República Galáctica *Senado Galáctico *Gran Ejército Gungan *Jedi *Caballero Jedi *Maestro Jedi *Orden Jedi *Orden de los Lores Sith *Padawan *Carrera de vainas *Reina *Casa Real de Naboo *Fuerza de Seguridad Real de Naboo *Guardia del Senado *Canciller Supremo *Federación de Comercio *Ejército Droide de la Federación de Comercio *Virrey de la Federación de Comercio |especies= *Aleena *Anx *Bith *Cereano *Chagriano *Hijos del Planeta Verde *Devlikk *Diathim *Dug *Enso *Antiguo (estatua) *Er'Kit *Falleen *Fluggriano *Glymphid *Gran *Gungan *Humano *Hutt *Iktotchi *Ishi tib *Ithoriano *Jawa *Kel Dor *Kiffar *Koorivar *Korun *Lannik *Neimoidiano *Nikto *Nosauriano *Nuknog *Pacithhip *Phuii *Poldt *Quarren *Quermiano *Rodiano *Roonan *Sneevel *Sullustano *Swokes Swokes *Sy Myrthian *Tarnab *Theelin *Thisspiasiano *Toong *Toydariano *Triffiano *Troig *Incursor tusken *Twi'lek *Ualaq *Veknoid *Vulptereen *Weequay *Wookiee *Xamster *Xexto *Especie de Yoda *Zabrak |criaturas= *Árbol cambylictus *Asesino marino opee *Chuba *Dewback *Doo *Eopie *Faa *Falumpaset *Fambaa *Goff (sólo sus plumas) *Guarlara *Ikopi *Kaadu *Laa *Mee *Monstruo acuático sando *Mott *Nuna enano *Nyork *Pato *Peko peko *Pez garra colo *Pez gooba *Pikobi *Potolli (sólo su piel) *Ave pylat *Ray *Ronto *See *Shaak *Tee |droides= *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Droide de protocolo serie TC *Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Droide de combate B1 *Droide sonda DRK-1 Ojo Oscuro *Droide de reparación serie DUM *Droide de energía GNK *Droide Cámara J57 *Droide Reactor Mark II *Droide de combate comandante OOM *Droide de mantenimiento Otoga-222 *Droide salvaje P-100 *Droide trabajador PK *Droide trabajador PK-4 *Droideka *Droide de batalla piloto *Droide de Reconocimiento serie PK *Droide astromecánico *Brazo sujetador de Droides salvajes *Droide Depurador *Droide de combate de Seguridad *Cámaradroide del Senado *Limpiador magnético parlante *Droide buitre *Droide Soldador *Mecano-silla |vehículos= *Tanque Blindado de Asalto *Nave de aterrizaje C-9979 *[[Crucero espacial clase Consular|Crucero espacial clase Consular]] *Lanzadera Estelar Corelliana *Aerobús de Coruscant *''Pato Polvoriento'' *Aerodeslizador de pasajeros FacilManejo *[[Lanzadera planetaria clase Eddicus|Lanzadera planetaria clase Eddicus]] *Cápsula EVA *Moto deslizadora FC-20 *Swoop Bengala-S *Crucero Gozanti *Carro de combate gungan *Catapulta de energía gungan *Heyblibber *Caza estelar huuliana *Nave real de Naboo 327 tipo J *[[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk]] *[[Nave de control de droides clase Lucrehulk|Nave de control de droides clase Lucrehulk]] *Transporte MultiTropa *Caza estelar N-1 *Vaina de carreras *Cápsula salón *Reptador de las Arenas *''Cimitarra'' *Plataforma Senatorial *[[Deslizador terrestre urbano clase Seraph|Deslizador terrestre urbano clase Seraph]] *[[Lanzadera clase Sheathipede|Lanzadera clase Sheathipede]] **''Lápiz Cortante'' *Plataforma Aérea Monoplaza *Girador *Carretilla de Tatooine *Globos de gas tibanna *Transporte de pelotones de ataque *Bongo *Deslizador terrestre V-19 *Deslizador terrestre X-34 *XR12 **''Liberador de Satélites'' |tecnología= *Respirador A99 aquata *Aeromagnificador *Bláster *Pistola bláster *Pistola bláster CR-2 *Generador de escudo deflector *Beshniquel doreniano *Sable láser doble-hoja *Rifle bláster E-5 *Pistola bláster ELG-3A *Farseein *Gasser *Holograma *Holoproyector *Comunicador Hush-98 *Creaimágenes *Cuerno Kloo *Sable láser *Bláster ilegal Q2 *Generador de escudo de rayos *Rifle bláster S-5 *Enlace de muñeca |miscelánea= *''The Street Singer'' *''La Fuerza **''Telequinesis *''Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto'' }} Citas memorables , Entre bastidores Fuentes e inspiración thumb|[[Darth Maul esta inspirado en el diablo.]] Al igual que la Trilogía Clásica , esta película incluye varias fuentes de inspiración: El personaje de Darth Maul esta basado en las representaciones cristianas del , eso incluye la piel roja y los cuernos. El nombre de Qui-Gon Jinn esta basado e adapta el término Qigong , lo que se refiere a un chino disciplina de la meditación y el cultivo de una fuerza invisible " Chi "o" Qi "para la curación, la salud y el combate. Las palabras ki ( Japón ) y Chi ( China ) son traducciones de la India término " Prana ", en referencia a la energía del pensamiento fluya a través de todos los seres vivos de la fuente de todos los chi (o energía), que es" el camino " o "El Tao "en la filosofía china. thumb|left|[[Federación de Comercio, posiblemente basados de la unión soviética]] En la filosofía taoísta, el modo de entender a los dos lados, el yin y el yang . A diferencia de la filosofía china, donde el yin y el yang no son cualidades morales, la antigua Persia filosofía de Zurvanism enseñó que el dualismo de fuerzas de la oscuridad y la luz están encerrados en una batalla eterna, mientras que al mismo tiempo que ambas partes (o evoluciones) de la misma "fuerza "La Fuerza del tiempo (Zurvan): el primer motor. Anakin Skywalker nació milagrosamente por su madre Shmi Skywalker Lars (embarazo virginal) cuya actriz Pernilla August también interpreto a Maria , madre de Jesucristo que tuvo un embarazo virginal. Todo lo que originalmente aparece en inglés en realidad está traducido del básico (al igual que todo lo que aparece en El Señor de los Anillos de J. R. R. Tolkien está traducido del oestron). En la versión original, los dialectos del inglés se corresponden a los distintos acentos in-universe de las películas. El ligero acento escocés de clase alta de Ewan McGregor e Ian McDiarmid se corresponde con el acento coruscanti de las películas. Producción Guion Durante el proceso de la escritura original de Star Wars , George Lucas supuestamente se dio cuenta de que la historia que había escrito era demasiado vasta en su alcance a cubrir en una película independiente, y por lo tanto, la película original estaba destinado a ser la introducción a un gran amplio arco de la historia que podría ser cubierto por las secuelas, si la primera película resultó un éxito. La película original evolucionó, de ser la primera película en la secuencia, a una película realmente pertenece a la segunda trilogía de la saga. En el momento de la tercera George Lucas proyecto había negociado un contrato que le dio los derechos para hacer dos secuelas. También había en ese momento desarrolló una muy elaborada historia de fondo para ayudar a su proceso de escritura. Mientras escribía la primera secuela , Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca , George Lucas considera diferentes direcciones para que puedan tomar la historia. Se volvió el villano Darth Vader en el padre del héroe Luke Skywalker , y desarrolló una historia de fondo que representa Vader como haber estado alguna vez el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, un poderoso guerrero que se balanceaba con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza . Con este trasfondo nuevo en su lugar, Lucas decidió que la serie sería una trilogía, el cambio de nombre de la película de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones a Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca. En el momento de la última película de la trilogía, Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi , Darth Vader se convirtió en un personaje trágico y fue rescatado en última instancia. Sin embargo, George Lucas dijo que estaba "agotado" y que tomaría un descanso de la serie. Después de perder gran parte de su fortuna en un acuerdo de divorcio en 1987, George Lucas no tenía ningún deseo de volver a Star Wars , y había cancelado extraoficialmente su trilogía secuela de la época de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi . Pero desde que George Lucas había desarrollado la mayor parte de la historia de fondo, la idea de precuelas seguido le fascinan. En la década de 1990, Star Wars vio un resurgimiento en popularidad a raíz de Dark Horse 's línea cómica y Timothy Zahn 's trilogía de las novelas . Al ver que todavía había una gran audiencia para su idea de una trilogía, y con la explosión de CGI tecnología, George Lucas consideró regresar a la dirección. En 1993 se anunció, en Variety , entre otras fuentes, que sería hacer las precuelas. Él comenzó su exposición haciendo la historia, ahora lo que indica que Anakin Skywalker sería el protagonista principal en lugar de Obi-Wan Kenobi , y que la serie sería un trágico examinar a su vez de que Anakin vaya al lado oscuro. Lucas también comenzó a cambiar la forma en las precuelas que existen en relación con los originales, de un "relleno-in" de la historia, historia de fondo, que existe en paralelo o tangencial a los originales, hasta el comienzo de una larga historia que comenzó con la infancia de Anakin y terminó con su muerte. Este fue el último paso hacia convertir la franquicia en una "saga". George Lucas comenzó a escribir la nueva Star Wars (la trilogía de precuelas) el 1 de noviembre de 1994. El guión de Star Wars es una adaptación de Lucas "de 15 páginas, esquema que fue escrito en 1976. El esquema inicial fue diseñado originalmente para ayudar a Lucas seguir el backstories personaje y lo habían llevado a cabo antes de la trilogía original . Mientras que el título de trabajo de la película fue The Beginning , Lucas reveló más tarde el verdadero título de ser el amenaza fantasma , una referencia a Palpatine ocultar su verdadera identidad como un malvado Lord Sith detrás de la fachada de un servidor público con buenas intenciones. Rodaje Plazo de tres a cuatro meses de Lucas a partir del proceso de escritura, Doug Chiang y su equipo de diseño ha iniciado un proceso de dos años de revisión de miles de diseños para la película. truco coordinador de Nick Gillard fue contratado para crear un estilo de lucha Jedi nuevos la trilogía de Precuelas. Gillard comparó el sable de luz de las batallas a un ajedrez de juego "con cada movimiento de ser un cheque . " Debido a sus armas de corto alcance, Gillard la teoría de que los Jedi se han tenido que desarrollar un estilo de lucha que se fusionaron todos los estilos de lucha con espadas, como el kendo y otras kenjutsu estilos, con otras técnicas de balanceo, como cambios de tenis y cortar árboles- . Si bien la capacitación Liam Neeson y Ewan McGregor, Gillard podría escribir una secuencia que se estima que 60 segundos de duración, destinado a ser entre cinco y cincuenta y cinco secuencias por pelea. Lucas se refirió posteriormente a los Jedi como "negociadores", en lugar de alta víctimas los soldados. La preferencia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo era la intención de dar un papel más espiritual e intelectual de los Jedi. George Lucas también decidió hacer trajes elaborados, teniendo en cuenta que la sociedad era más sofisticado que el que está representado en la trilogía original. Trisha Biggar diseñador y su equipo crearon más de mil trajes, con la inspiración de diferentes culturas alrededor del mundo. La filmación comenzó el 26 de junio de 1997 y terminó el 30 de septiembre de ese año, sobre todo teniendo lugar en Leavesden Film Studios en Inglaterra, con tiro adicional sobre la ubicación en el Túnez del desierto para las escenas de Tatooine y el italiano Palacio de Caserta para la ciudad de Theed de Naboo Palace interior . La ciudad de Mos Espa, construido en el desierto de Tozeur . En la noche siguiente el tercer día de rodaje en Tozeur, una inesperada tormenta de arena destruido muchos conjuntos y accesorios. Con una reprogramación rápida de llevar a cabo reparaciones, la producción fue capaz de salir de Túnez en el día exacto previsto originalmente. La amenaza fantasma sería el final de Star Wars película que se rodará en 35 mm. Todas las películas futuras se ha rodado con Sony CineAlta cámaras de alta definición de vídeo. Efectos Musica Lanzamiento Doblaje España thumb|[[Salvador Vidal]] En el doblaje de esta cuarta entrega de la saga corrió a cargo del estudio de doblaje Sonoblock, S.A. que continuaría con los derechos de los doblajes de las Trilogía de Precuelas. Quico Rovira-Beleta se encargó de la traducción mientras que la dirección de doblaje y el ajuste correrían a cargo de Gonzalo Abril. Entre los actores de doblaje cabe destacar la participación de Salvador Vidal doblando a Liam Neeson, y que ya había participado en la Trilogía Clásica cómo voz de Luke Skywalker. Del resto del equipo puede destacarse a Daniel García, Nuria Triffol y Ricard Parmerola que se mantendrían durante el resto de la Trilogía. Las traducciones empleadas siguen una tendecia de adaptación de algunos términos al español mientras que otros se mantienen en inglés por problemas principalmente de etalonaje y sonoridad. México thumb|left|[[Cristina Hernández , voz de Padmé Amidala]] En México el doblaje de la pelicula fue realizado en Prime Dubb México y fue dirigido por Javier Rivero , Rivero también participo en el mismo doblando a Jar Jar Binks. Para el doblaje de ésta nueva trilogía, varios currículums de actores y directores de doblaje fueron enviados a George Lucas directamente. Fue éste quien aprobó la dirección a Javier Rivero. Posteriormente, él envió todo un glosario de las palabras, nombres y términos del universo Star Wars a LucasFilm, solicitando la traducción y pronunciación correcta que ellos exigían. Es por ésto que, entre otros términos, la palabra "jedi" dejó de pronunciarse como "yedi" (escrito literalmente), y cambió a "yedai", como su pronunciación en inglés. Ver creditos de doblaje Recepción Ya que fue la primera película de Star Wars en 16 años, muchos fans de la saga estaban muy emocionados cuándo el Episodio 1 fue lanzado. Luego de una enorme campaña de marketing, con el distintivo trabajo del artista Drew Struzan haciendo el póster de la película y la publicidad, hay un intereses casi sin precedentes entre los fans y la comunidad en general por el regreso de una de las más exitosas series de películas. Sin embargo, la reacción de los críticos y fans iban desde grandes elogios a la burla abierta. Video y televisión Escenas eliminadas Marketing Re-estreno 3D thumb|Poster 3D. Planes para el Star Wars saga de traer cine en 3D existe desde el 2005. El proyecto, sin embargo, luchó durante mucho tiempo , el problema de que muy pocas salas de cine estaban equipados con la tecnología de proyección digital es necesario. Después del enorme éxito comercial de James Cameron Avatar - salida a Pandora (2009), que se ha convertido, gracias a la última tecnología 3D para la película más exitosa de todos los tiempos, se anunció en septiembre de 2010, de un re-estreno de Star Wars en 3D. A partir de La Amenaza Fantasma , la serie de películas, bajo la supervisión del supervisor de efectos visuales John Knoll de ILM es secuencialmente convertida en el formato 3D, y se coloca en el orden correcto en los cines Conversion en 3D de La Amenaza Fantasma. Como base para la conversión de la versión Blu-ray de la película se toma con todos sus cambios en las versiones cinematográficas originales. La amenaza fantasma se estreno el 10 de febrero del 2012 en los EE.UU., en Alemania la película comienza justo un día antes en los cines , es decir el 09 de Febrero. Junto con el nuevo cine que muestra una amplia gama de garantías, como los cómics y novelas, que es parcialmente reimpreso o publicado en forma expandida . La amenaza fantasma fue filmado originalmente y se digitaliza sólo más tarde. Para el re-estreno en 3D atacó a los líderes de vuelta a las cintas originales de la película. Artista 3D genera entonces a partir de las imágenes estéreo 2D materiales . Banda Sonora thumb|150px|Carátula de la banda sonora en formato tradicional. Para La Amenaza Fantasma se publicaron dos bandas sonoras independientes, una tradicional, que contaba con diecisiete temas seleccionados de la película; y una segunda, la Ultimate Collector's Edition Soundtrack, que contaba con sesenta y ocho temas de música, que incluían algunas piezas que no formaron parte de la versión final de la película. Los temas musicales incluidos en la primera: *Star Wars Main Title and the Arrival at Naboo. *Duel of the Fates . *Anakin's Theme . *Jar Jar's Introduction and the Swim to Otoh Gunga. *The Sith Spacecraft and the Droid Battle. *The Trip to the Naboo Temple and the Audience with Boss Nass. *The Arrival at Tatooine and the Flag Parade. *He is the Chosen One. *Anakin Defeats Sebulba. *Passage Through the Planet Core. *Watto's Deal and Kids at Play. *Panaka and the Queen's Protectors. *Queen Amidala and the Naboo Palace. *The Droid Invasion and the Appearance of Darth Maul. *Qui-Gon's Noble End. *The High Council Meeting and Qui-Gon's Funeral. *Augie's Municipal Band and End Credits. Novelización thumb|150 px|Portada en España de la novelización. La novelización de la película corrío a cargo de Terry Brooks. Esta incluye tres capítulos de material inédito creados por Brooks para esta novela. Los dos primeros capítulos cuentan la última carrera de vainas donde Anakin fue derrotado por Sebulba y sus consecuencias; mientras que en el sexto capítulo se describe un encuentro en el desierto de Anakin con un tusken. Brooks tuvo un encuentro con Lucas antes de escribir el libro y recibió la aprobación junto con unas guías de los que serían los Episodios II y III. Esto puede ser el hecho que le llevase a escribir la escena del morador de las arenas, que irónicamente tiene una relación directa con la muerte de Shmi en El Ataque de los Clones. De igual modo, el pasaje en el que Anakin se enfrenta al joven rodiano Greedo, mostrando que la ira de Anakin derivaría en la angustia de por la perdida de Padmé (haciendo una referencia lejana a la trama de La Venganza de los Sith) Esta novelización además es especialmente conocida por un pasaje en el que se describe la historia de los Sith, incluyendo a Darth Bane. De acuerdo con las memorias de Terry Brooks, Sometimes the Magic Works, Lucas estuvo una hora al teléfono con él hablando sobre la historia de los Jedi y Sith. Se podría decir, por tanto, que la información suministrada por Brooks en la novela podría venir directamente de Lucas, o ser una adaptación directa de ello. esta novela es además, la primera referencia a la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark. Brooks dedica un capítulo completo de Sometimes the Magic Works a la escritura de la novelización del Episodio I, en el que cuenta que supuso para el una experiencia realmente feliz y satisfactoria. Referencias a la Trilogía Original *''La Amenaza Fantasma'' y Una Nueva Esperanza son los primeros episodios de sus respectivas trilogias, y ambos episodios con más ganancias en total, igualmente de sus respectivas trilogias. *En el inicio de la película, el crucero de la República que transporta a Qui-Gon y a Obi-Wan se aproxima a la Nave de Control de Droides de la Federación de Comercio. Esto es parecido al inicio de El Retorno del Jedi, cuando la nave insignia de Darth Vader se aproxima a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. *En el inicio de la película, Obi-Wan le dice a Qui-Gon, "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" (aparece en todas las películas de Star Wars). *En la primera aparición de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan, tiran de su capucha para revelar su rostro; es la misma forma como la de la primera aparición de Obi-Wan en Una Nueva Esperanza. *Mientras unos cazas droide vuelan hacia el bloqueo, tiene un sonido de un Caza TIE, justo como los TIE que se aproximaban a la Estrella de la Muerte I en Una Nueva Esperanza. *Qui-Gon usa su sable de luz para desviar el láser de un speeder pilotado por un droide y destruirlo en la escena en el bosque cerca del inicio de la película. En El Retorno del Jedi, Luke Skywalker hace la misma cosa a un speeder pilotado por un soldado de asalto Imperial en la escena del bosque. *Obi-Wan pierde su sable de luz azul cuando cae a un abismo aparentemente sin fin, similar al Imperio Contraataca con el sable laser azul de Luke, junto con su mano separada, caen al abismo. *En La Amenaza Fantasma, Nute Gunray dice, "Cierren los conductos de emergencia!" En Una Nueva Esperanza, soldado de asalto Imperial usa la misma línea mientras atrapaba a Han Solo y Chewbacca. *En la escena donde el grupo de Qui-Gon camina por las calles de Tatooine, el deslizador terrestre de Luke es visto en el fondo pintado de verde. *Un Maestro Jedi usa un Truco mental Jedi para ayudarse a si mismo y a su Padawan. En La Amenaza Fantasma, Qui-Gon Jinn usa el truco mental Jedi para persuadir al Jefe Nass de ayudarlo a el y a su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi para atravesar el núcleo del planeta Naboo. En Una Nueva Esperanza, Obi-Wan Kenobi usa el truco mental Jedi para convencer al soldado de asalto Imperial de que "Esos no son los droides que estan buscando" y poder pasar por ellos con su informal Padawan Luke Skywalker (Una Nueva Esperanza). *Qui-Gon Jinn identifica la nave de la Reina Amidala como una "Nubian Tipo-J 327." Este es el mismo número de la bahía de aterrizaje en la que el Halcón Milenario aterrizó en la primera Estrella de la Muerte en Una Nueva Esperanza, y el número de la plataforma en la que el Halcón aterriza en Ciudad Nube en El Imperio Contraataca. También la vaina de carreras de Dud Bolt es un Vulptereen 327. *El Infiltrador Sith de Darth Maul se parece a un Caza estelar TIE/ln Imperial. Igualmente los Droide sonda en Tatooine se parecen al droide de interrogación en la primera Estrella de la Muerte en Una Nueva Esperanza. *En la vuelta final de la carrera de vainas entre Anakin Skywalker y Sebulba refleja la persecución entre Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker en la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Yavin en Una Nueva Esperanza. La vaina de Sebulba es en forma de X, parecido al Ala-X de Luke. Tambien, parte de la carrera de vainas toma lugar en el Cañón Beggar, que es mencionado en Una Nueva Esperanza. *En la vuelta final de la carrera de vainas, la vaina de Anakin va hacia arriba en la rampa y vuelve hacia abajo otra vez. Esto refleja la escena del speeder en el bosque en El Retorno del Jedi, cuando la Princesa Leia toma su speeder arriba y vuelve abajo otra vez. *Un Jedi usa el truco mental Jedi, pero el objetivo se resiste al truco. En La Amenaza Fantasma, Qui-Gon Jinn intenta influenciar a Watto a aceptar los créditos de la República como medios para comprar un nuevo Hiperimpulsor, pero como un Toydariano, Watto resistio el truco. En El Retorno del Jedi, Luke Skywalker trata de persuadir a Jabba el Hutt de liberar a Han Solo y a Chewbacca de su cautividad, pero como un Hutt, Jabba resistio el truco. Es Jabba quien llama a esta técnica como "un viejo truco mental Jedi." Ambos personajes vivían en Tatooine, y ambas escenas toman lugar en ese planeta también. *Sebulba amenaza a Jar Jar Binks de lastimarlo, pero fue prevenido por la intervención a tiempo de Anakin. En Una Nueva Esperanza, Dr. Evazan y Ponda Baba amenazan con iniciar una pelea con Luke, pero fue prevenido por el Sable de luz de Obi-Wan. *La voz de Darth Vader y la de Darth Maul fueron actores diferentes a los que peleaban. *Los dos Sith(Maul y Vader) matan a un maestro Jedi siendo interrumpidos por el grito de "NO!!!!!" de su padawan. *Los dos padawan destruyen una estacion espacial en este caso anakin la nave de la csi y luke la estrella de la muerte *Los dos padawan estaban apunto de caer luke skywalker y obi wan kenobi Posters y Banners Banner_img.jpg|Banner de Internet Poster_3d.jpg|Poster de Internet Images_(4).jpg|Poster para la version 3D Poster_3d_2.jpg|Poster para la verision 3D (Internet) Poster 3d 3.jpg|Poster para la version 3D Cubierta.jpg|Cubierta del VHS Fuentes Referencias Enlaces Externos * * * }} * '' *Episode I script Categoría:Películas